


Wolf Who Cried Boy

by MacKyleMore



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Canon Compliant, M/M, me. tries to add tags: i cant do this i just cant do it i-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacKyleMore/pseuds/MacKyleMore
Summary: Lying probably won't get you anywhere good.
Relationships: Forde/Kyle
Kudos: 1





	Wolf Who Cried Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no here i go... fordekyling again. don't know when or how to stop :/
> 
> i really do be headcanoning kyle as left handed tho. he's gotta smear things if he writes in ink

Forde is getting on his _nerves._

Obviously this is nothing new. But this time it's not Forde's fault; Kyle knows this. 

Kyle is just feeling a bit more irritable than usual. Like when even the slightest breath of air can be heard; or gravel being crunched under footsteps on a path- and it all just seems more _present_ than usual. These are _normal_ things- But somedays even the most unnoticable enviornments are just _irritating._

Forde's not doing anything _wrong._ Just, quietly sitting with his back facing Kyle. Jotting something down, writing a few notes, drawing a few annotations on the margin of each one.

He stretches occasionally, he'll tap his foot and hum in thought. 

It's just _getting on Kyle's nerves today._ He's not sure why; _He_ does the same things unconsciously too. So how come some days everything just gets under his skin?

"Uh- Uhm. Forde?"

"Hmm?" He turns back and blinks at him. "What is it?"

Kyle _must_ be really irritable today. Because he's noticing _everything._ How Forde puts down the pen and starts to tap idly on the desk. The thing is he's not even making any _sound._ His fingertips are hardly hitting the surface; it's completely quiet. Yet the act itself is still bothering him. 

Every sound or every movement. It's all just _so much._

"Did... did you... did Seth tell you?"

"About?"

"Uh... well..." Kyle contemplates saying what he was about to; a lie in order to get Forde to leave the room for a little bit. "He told me your brother's not feeling well. Maybe you should go... check on him."

"He's not?"

"...He's just a little uh... tired? I think that's what Seth told me...?"

"Oh. Well... I kind of want to go check on him now... Would it be too much trouble for you to finish what I was in the midst of? It's... not much. I'm just trying to write about these different plant breeds. The uh, the more I study them, the easier it is to paint them later if they aren't in front of me."

"...What?"

"It's not _too_ much work. Just, look..." Forde scoots the seat he sits in back, outstretching his arm to showcase the display of assorted flowers and weeds he must have picked when no one was looking. "Just... document the colors and stuff. The amount of leaves on certain stems... number of petals that average-out for different types. _That kind of thing._ Sometimes it's good to write how it feels in your hands, too. Makes it easier for me to consider texture."

"... Okay?"

"Really? Thank you! If you want, you can even put a little picture next to the snippets of each one." He's smiling, he really is thankful? Forde lifts up a sheet of paper and holds it so Kyle can see. "Like I've been doing. You don't have to though, if you don't want. As long as your descriptions are good enough I should be able to visualize it pretty well."

"Uh, yeah... Okay?"

"Thanks again." Forde gets up and heads for the door after he slips on a pair of boots. "And thank you for letting me know what Seth told you."

_Why did he have to say that?_ Now Kyle feels guilty for lying.

He shakes his head. He's gone now. Peace and quiet. No annoying movements in the corner of his eye. He can withstand the weight of guilt for a few minutes.

Except now he told Forde he would help with his little project. _Ugh._

Kyle reaches for the pen as he skims over the progress already on the sheet. It's so clean and orderly- so unlike Forde as a person. 

Kyle swallows a hitch in his throat. He's about to make it look disorderly and hard to follow.

Not only will the hand-writing shift be hard to read the flow of; But the illustrations by each one are all so pristine and condensed within a small space.

How can Forde be so technical with this? They all are only in about half a square-inch of space!

Kyle uses his thumb and index finger to squeeze the bridge of his nose. This kind of thing isn't in his line of expertise.

He shrugs and reaches for a nearby stem to inspect.

_This is just a dandelion_. Why does he need to write down what a dandelion is? _Everyone knows what a dandelion looks like._

"A...dan...de...lion..." Kyle mumbles as he writes down the words. "It is...currently...yellow. Not... in the phase...that...spreads in the breeze...yet."

_This is so stupid_. Kyle thinks. _This is so incredibly stupid._

What else is there to say about a dandelion? Not much else, as far as Kyle knows. So he follows Forde's lead from the earlier installments on the paper; and draws a haphazard square next to it.

It's not really a _square;_ it's not boxy enough. It looks more like a rectangle. Oh well. Forde asked him to do this. It's his fault if he doesn't approve of the outcome.

How does Forde capitalize on such small amounts of room? All Kyle manages inside of his poorly-drawn rectangle is what looks like the number three turned on its side with a triangle sticking out of it for a leaf. 

It looks awful.

A couple more are done... and Kyle doesn't really know what to say about each kind other than the color and what they are (If he even _is_ able to identify them with a name.) Each of his drawings look identical to the last.

In more places than one, Kyle has also smudged the paper. The writing he can do easy; his handwriting is better than Forde's. But _drawing_ makes him lose concentration and he doesn't think about how he keeps smearing the ink.

He has destroyed this.

" _You miserable excuse for a human_! He's fine! And I even found Seth and he said he never told you such a thing!"

Kyle was just about to start on another flower when the door is thrown open and Forde stomps in and grabs Kyle by the collar.

"Why would you _lie_ to me about that?" Forde yells.

Oh no. He's mad. He's infuriated. Kyle can see how white his knuckles are by the clenched grip on his tunic. 

What is he supposed to say?

He can't admit it was over something so _petty_ just because Kyle was in a sour mood! Forde didn't even do anything wrong!

"I-"

"Whatever excuse you have, It better be good."

"..." Why did he ever make up such a lie in the first place? That _was_ kind of mean. Kyle decides to tell the truth, because lying before obviously didn't help.

Why is it that anything in relation to Forde causes Kyle to lose his critical thinking skills? Or his ability to judge the outcome of effect after cause?

"...Because I'm a _miserable excuse for_ _a human_."

" _You really are_. But if you _knew_ that why would you lie about something that would worry me?!"

"Because I'm _so_ miserable that I was just getting agitated at everything, _okay?_ Everything is just... getting on my nerves today. I wanted to be alone for a minute. I'm sorry, I didn't think about how it might actually affect you."

"I know. You _never_ do. ' _It's in your best interest._ ' That's the sort of stuff you say. I'm not _helpless,_ Kyle. Not everyone you talk to needs you to carry them to safety."

"..."

Forde sighs, and drops the front of Kyle's shirt

"What even _is_ this? I can't read it! Did you sweat on the ink so much from the shame of lying and cause it to bleed? Is your mission this afternoon to ruin my day?"

"That wasn't on purpose... I'm sorry."

"Oh. Ruining my notes was an accident. But you're fine with making me worry about my family because you need a little _'you'_ time?"

"... I'm sorry. Can you just forget it happened? I only said he was _tired."_

"So? Don't you _ever_ cry wolf. Because I won't come when you're in real danger. Don't bother begging people with higher ranking than you for _me_ to check up on you, if you're ill or injured or even just _scared._ The majority all have more _important_ things to tend to. So that leaves _me_ to make sure _you_ won't get hurt. And I won't even _care."_

"...You think you have that much _power?_ There are plenty more people in this army who would each be better at nursing me than you. Almost everyone, actually. At least _one_ of them would be bound to help."

" _Is that so?_ Then why are you acting so defensive? If me not looking out for you isn't such a loss, then why do you look so _upset?"_

"... Because..."

"Because what?"

"... You'd really... let me... die?"

Forde's eyes widen as he grins. "Aha! It bothers you to think after how much _you_ badger me, _I_ wouldn't even _blink_ if you slipped up?"

"..."

"Well don't let it bother you, Kyle." Kyle watches as Forde begins to focus on his miserable additions to the small guide in front of him. "Because I _would_ bat an eye. With reason to make you understand how it feels when you are constantly hounding me. But... mostly because It'd be a pretty _awful_ thing to do if I just watched someone I care about suffer just because he's constantly on his high-horse."

"... I apologize for making you worry about Franz."

" _Don't do it again_. I won't be so forgiving next time. And if... if you ever are in trouble... I _will_ make sure I can be by your side. I'd like to be one of the first people to know... Don't _really_ hesitate to call for me. While not in danger, you and I have been together for longer than I can even remember. _I_ wouldn't leave your side when you need it most.

Is he trying to make him feel _even more_ guilty?

"..."

"Huh? Are you blushing?"

"I'm- I'm not!"

Forde shakes his head and smiles, picking up the pen to write something down.

_**The 'Kyle'-- typically green and tan shades with sharp and scary features. However, under specific lighting and natural enviornments- may glow hues of red.** _

"...You're getting on my nerves again."

**Author's Note:**

> ok ill be completely honest i wrote this bc im mad at Animal Crossing Kyle. the bastard LIED to me and told me Rizzo was sick. "Don't tell anyone I said this but I heard Rizzo is really sick." He goes. So i speed my ass out of his house (which for the record-- is a lot more decorated and has a prettier exterior than ANYONE else on my island. IT LOOKS BETTER THAN MINE. and he's only been here for like 3 days unpacked. He legit has soooo much land plotted out for him too, its for YOU i DID THAT FOR /YOU/ its FREE REAL ESTATE.)
> 
> I speed out, wasp nests out on the lawn bc i had shooken my trees and it is not quite time for Nook's Cranny to open so I hadn't sold 'em yet. I grab thos fuckers. Craft some medicine. Run my ass onto Rizzo's estate in order to heal him because I love Rizzo and wouldn't want my god-forbidden Rocket League Reference Villager to be SICK before he ever even PUT ON HIS ESPORTS SWEATER I DESINGED HIM AGES AGO AND HE STILL HASN'T WORN-- So I do all that. Only to find Rizzo is Sleep and FINE.
> 
> I think Kyle just wanted to kick me out. It was like 7:00 am I hadn't even talked to him three times!!!!!!!!! AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU ??? AFTER I GO OUT OF MY WAY TO PAY FOR YOUR FURRY ASS WITH MY BELLS?? AFTER YOU ARE THE ONLY AND I REPEAT /ONLY/ VILLAGER IN NEW HORIZONS THAT I HAD IN PREVIOUS INSTALLMENTS?? I ALWAYS LOVED GAYLE AND ALFONSO BUT I MADE THE DESICION TO BUY YOU KYLE. I WANTED YOU. I PAY FOR YOU I GIVE YOU SHIT EVERY DAMN DAY I SEND YOU MAIL I GIVE YOU A HOME I EVEN KICK OUT SPROCKET WHO I STILL KINDA WANTED TBH. BUT I WANTED Y O U MORE SO I STILL KICKED HIM OUT. U ALONG WITH SHEP AND FLORA? I ALWAYS USE THE LOVE EMOTE WHEN I CROSS UR PATHS BC I LOVE U !!!. 
> 
> AND NOW YOU LIE TO ME?
> 
> Rant over I'm angery. if he doesnt. ..wear his MacKyleMore coat i made for him im gonna start to bully him bc hes being a jerk he was hitting on Bree. He told Bree to kiss him. What the fuck. Bree is in love wih FLORA, they have a femme and dumb-prep thing goin on dont hit on her!!! Shep and Raymond are smug too but THEY havent rudely flirted with the others. (maybe thats bc the two of THEM are in love too but thats another pairing) Clean ur act up buddy. Or im giving u a toilet bc ur being a piece of shit


End file.
